


I suggest we dance

by NeonLights



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, M/M, MMA, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, little of violence???, mature - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonLights/pseuds/NeonLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write one where Harry is a MMA fighter and Louis is a school teacher and they both end up going to the same club and they fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I suggest we dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks.  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> Kudos would make me happy (if you liked it)

As the bell rang, signaling that the round was over, Harry knew he had won. The referee counted down to 3 and when Harry's opponent had no intension to get up again, the referee took Harrys arm and threw it up in the air. „Styles won!“ he yelled loudly, because he had no microphone. People began to cheer around him, screaming his name and incoherent things, he didn't quite understand because it was just so loud. With a grin, similar to the cheshire cat, he took the enormous belt from the referee and holding it proudly up, so everyone could see it and take a picture. He then went back to the locker room, getting several „congrats“ and „well done mate“ along with pats to his shoulder from his mates, which were allowed to come backstage after every fight. He quickly showered and when he went back to his locker with only his towel around his waist, his mates – Zayn and Niall – were still there, chatting about some girls they met in the crowd.  
„Hey mate! I suggest we'd go out and celebrate your triumph!“ Zayn said.  
„Yeah mate, these girl we met earlier planned to go there too!“ Niall quickly added. „We know you don't swing that way, but hey, give us a chance to get them!“ he winked.  
Harry laughed. „Sure, horny fuck. Let me dress and we can go.“  
And yes, after Harry dressed in his usual clothes, skinny jeans and white v-neck, they called a cab and told the driver where to drive them.

At the other side of town, there was Louis. He's your average guy, but if you get to know him better, you experience that he's quite weird. In a good way. He's loud and -sometimes- quite annoying. But he's loyal and has a lot of friends plus he loves drama. That's why he's a drama teacher at private school, which is rather expensive in his opinion but he gets good money, that's why he can afford to live in london, at all. It was friday night and he was totally stressed out. His students decided to be rude, annoying litte brats the whole week and refused to do what he told them. He tried to figure out how to change that, but he was terrible in findiing a solution since his little sisters had always listened to him. He was close to ripping his hair out when his friend Liam came burting into his flat, with the spare key Louis gave him when he had panic attacks about dying in his flat and no one would find him because he lived alone and these safety doors weren't easy to break down. Liam laughed at it and told him that he's healthy and that he won't suddenly die but Louis assured him that these kids would give him a heart attack or something sooner or later.  
„Hey mate! What are you doing there man?“ Liam looked at Louis, confused.  
„trying to figure out how to get these brats back on my side and do what I tell'em.“ Louis explained as if it was the most natural thing ever.  
„Oh fuck this Louis, you need a break really. Let's go to a club or something, maybe you'll find a distraction.“ Liam winked after he finished the last sentence. Louis sighed.  
„Liam I don't want some random fuck, really, I'm not up for this kind of things.“  
„Then find you a bloody boyfriend, Lou! You're frustrated and a fuck could do you just good!“ Liam half yelled and pulled Louis to the bathroom to get his Hair back in shape. He checked out his outfit and agreed with it, because he saw how other guys – even maybe the straight ones- would look at his arse in those tight red jeans along with his suspenders and a black shirt tugged into his jeans.  
Louis sighed. „Fine Liam but I won't be fucking with some bloke just because it'd make you happy!“  
„Yeah yeah now shut up we'll take stand and danielle along with us“ Liam chuckled.   
And when they picked up Stan and Danielle, they left for a club they decided on, which was a bit farther away but they heard it was cool and haven't been there yet.

The club wasn't packed but there were still too many people in his way, Harry thought. He didn't like squeezing through people, not because he was a rather well known MMA fighter – his friends kept his feet on the ground and he was thankful for that- but because he didn't like being inbetween a sweaty group of people. The music was blasting loudly and Harry felt free and happy and he followed his friends to the bar, ordering several shots, celebrating Harrys victory when Niall saw the two girls that promised to come here too after the fight. „Oi! Amy, Becca we're here“ He yelled loudly and the girl looked around until they found the source of the yelling of their names. They came over, hugged Niall and Zayn each and then Harry, congratulating him. One of the girls, which had heart eyes for zayn, obviously, was a blonde girl with curled hair and a nose piercing – Harry thought she's one of the small amount of people that actually looked good with one – and the other one, being all over Niall and his irish charm, was brunette, small and just really cute. He knew his friend's weren't ones for relationships but they fit quite good, Harry thought to himself, smiling. Harry himself had a girlfriend in his early teenage years but soon figured that he prefered dicks and muscles. After that, he only had 2 boyfriends but they both broke up with him because of his career as MMA fighter, simply because they were jealous of Harry opponent or didn't like the occasionally swollen eye or lip after fights. Since then Harry only hooked up with random guys, maybe 4 times but it wasn't the same. He and his friends knew he was one for relationships. Yes he seemed aggressive when he fought and when he practised but as soon as he's with his friends – or someone he really really likes – he gets all soft and cuddly and wouldn't even hurt a fly. His friends often teased him when he got too cheesy and just too gay but they loved him, no matter what. After a while, Niall, Zayn, Amy and Becca excused themselves to go to the dancefloor but Harry declined their invitation to come along. He didn't feel like dancing just yet, mainly because he wasn't tipsy yet and he just needed this light headed feeling to go out there and dance (and make a fool of himself but who cares man). So he stayed at the bar, ordering another drink, when his eyes fell on something. Or more like on someone.  
When Louis arrives at the club he feels alive. He loves it when there's a crowd having fun, bodies sweaty and grinding against each other. They all wen't straight to the dancefloor, Liam dancing with Danielle, Stan finding some girl to dance with in an instant, which left Louis dancing alone for a while, until he felt stupid and informed them he'd go and get drinks. He made his way through the crowd straight to a bar and only stumbled once. He told the barkeeper for his favorite drink, ordering 4 of them. As he waited he felt someone watching him but he didn't feel like looking up, too scared to end up having to buy a drink for another guy just because he was too polite. When he got the drinks he somehow managed to get them all into his hands, hoping he'll make it back to his friends, and then he saw the person that had obviously watched him – because he was still staring at Louis. He gasped short but gave the boy a short, friendly smile, seeing something in the boy's eyes he couldn't quite figure out, before returning back to his friends. They gladly took their drinks from Louis and gave him nods in appreciation.  
After some dancing and finishing their drinks they all decided that it'd be good to have another drink, so Louis volunteered to grab some drinks again, surely not because he hoped that the boy from earlier would still be there and Louis had found him rather cute! No, it was just about having a good night with his friends and that was even easier when you were intoxicated. So when he stumbled back to the bar, he was not disappointed to see the curly haired boy from earlier not being in his former seat. He chose to ignore the weird feeling in his chest – he had no idea what it was, probably the alcohol – and ordered 4 drinks again, only to get them a minute later. What he didn't expect though, was when he turned around to go back to his friends he bumped into someone, spilling the drinks over both of them.  
„Shit, I'm sorry“ Louis yelled over the music, just looking up after he finished the sentence. There he was. The boy. His hair was clearly curly, but it was styled into a quiff. Louis looked – or stared – at the stranger infront if him, mesmerized by the boy's features, gaze dropping down to his full lips, which were slowly but surely forming into a smirk.  
„All fine“ said the boy, deep voice making Louis weak in the knees. „Was my fault, le'me buy you a new drink.“ Louis simply nodded because he most definitely did not forget how to speak! While mystery boy ordered new drinks -without asking Louis but he couldnt care less- Louis took the chance to check the boy out. His legs where thin, almost scrawny but there were definitely muscles. His bum was – or looked – pretty small, and he had to use his little self control to not touch the boy's butt, which probably fitted into Louis' small hands perfectly. His eyes travelled up, over the boy's broad back and shoulders and if he already thought that was arousing then he wanted to slap him because he just spotted the arms – the bloody biceps- of this guy. He found himself groaning, because, fuck, these arms were sinfully muscular and they were littered with several tattoos, most of them not making any sense to Louis but who was he to care if this boy was just hot and even bought him drinks? He could've a vagina tattooed on his forehead and jesus, Louis surely wouldn't care. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the boy turned back around and gave him his drink.   
„I'm Harry.“ the boy said as he bent down to Louis to shout right next to his ear, his breath tickling Louis' skin and he tried his best to hold back a shiver. The boy's – Harry's- voice and accent was just enough to give in and shudder lightly. He just really hoped Harry hadn't noticed.  
„Louis, nice to meet ya“ Louis yelled right back, trying to be louder than the music.  
„Nice to meet you, indeed.“ Harry said and pulled back just to smirk at the smaller boy infront of him. Louis was unsure of what to do so he took a zip of his drink.  
„You're here alone?“   
„No, um my friends are somewhere over there on the dance floor but they all have partners and i didn't want to stand there like a loner“ Louis noticed his rambling and wished he hadn't done it but Harry smiled.  
„Grab yourself a girl then, I bet there are enough for you.“ Harry stated.  
„Oh um no, I definitely don't swing that way, mate.“ He just hoped Harry was more accepting than other random strangers he once in a while talked to and hinting that he was gay. He saw the taller boy looking down, struggling with holding back a smile before looking back up.  
„So, I suggest we dance, then.“ And before Louis could protest – which he'd gladly do because he can't dance and he's with this fucking flawless boy here and what if he's making a fool of himself? - Harry was pulling him onto the dancefloor, half empty drink forgotten at the bar. All harry wanted – needed!- was that ass grinding against his crotch and he praised himself for being a clumsy shit and running Louis over.  
He pulled the smaller boy with his back against his own chest, noticing just how perfectly find they fit together in the position.  
„I really can't dance!“ he faintly heard over the loud music, but obviously coming from the gorgeous boy infront of him.  
„Just go with the music, do whatever feels right, babe“ Harry said right next to his ear, hot breath against his skin again and Louis could smell the faint smell of alcohol and cologne. 'Whatever, fuck it' Louis thought to himself as he started swinging his hips to Rihanna's S&M. He felt Harry's hands on his hips and he couldn't help but notice just how big they are and suddenly images of them all over his body and what wonders these fingers could do... so Louis decided not to give a flying fuck about how he probably looked -like an idiot, or a slut, who knows- and swung his arm back to wrap it around Harry's neck before grinding against the taller boy. His back was rubbing against the taller male's chest, feeling just perfect but the most perfect was the feeling of his bum against Harry's crotch. He knew what effects his bum had on other gay boys but he's 101% sure that he never liked it as much as with Harry right now. He smirked to himself and sang along whenever the lyrics where just 'oh's and let them sound like a moan, making sure Harry was able to hear it. At one particular moment, Louis ground his ass down at the same time when Harry thrusted forward. The taller boy loudly moaned, pleasure shooting through his body and the smaller boy was more than sure that it wasn't Harry's phone that was hard against his arse.  
And when the next lines of the song came on and Louis sang along with a voice of an innocent angel, but yet dirty, Harry was done.  
„Oh I love the feeling you bring to me oh you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it“  
He was convinced that he never craved to have someone in his bed like he wants Louis to be there.  
„You're coming home with me tonight“ He said, palming Louis to give him the hint. He surely didn't expect that high pitched moan, that Louis just released, and yep, that was it. He took Louis' hand roughly and pulled him towards the exit and nearly running to his car. It was only a 5 minute ride, but to Harry it felt like forever, cock throbbing in his pants. And it didn't help that Louis couldn't stop touching him, even if it was just his thigh, it was simply too much. Luckily, they soon arrived and they both got out of the car, but seeing Louis literally climbing and hopping out of the car sent blood rushing to Harry's hard cock, because yes, maybe he had a bit of a size kink. They went inside and the door wasn't even closed when they already closed the distance between their lips and bodies, forcefully exploring each others mouth, needy hands never leaving the other. When their crotched collided becase both of them bucked their hips, they both moaned, panting heavily, their cocks achingly pressing against the other and soon enough the boy's clothes where forgotten by the door. Harry quickly pushed Louis against the counter in the kitchen, pulling the smaller boy's hips back and dopping onto his knees. He'd never seen quite an ass like that and he wasn't one to waste opportunities, so he spread the cheeks and when straight to the business, licking a fat stripe of Louis' hole. The other boy rested his head on his arms that lie on the counter top, trying his best not to moan already but failing miserably. It only encouraged Harry and in a blink of an eye, Harry was licking around and into Louis' hole, making the smaller boy a writhing mess.  
„Oh god baby you taste so good“ Harry moaned against louis' hole, quickly covering a finger in salvia before pushing it into him aswell. After a 3rd finger was added Louis was stretched and begging for more, and getting just that. The curly haired boy stood up stroking his cock a few times before pushing it into Louis, not giving him time to adjust, just thrusting into that amazing ass.  
„Fuck, fuck, fuck“ Louis moaned loudly. „Yes fuck Harry right there, harder!“  
And Harry increased the strength of his thrust, finding himself moaning at the tight heat around his cock and hell, that boy was just amazing and felt so good. Harry felt himself getting close to his orgasm, as Louis' walls clenched around him and these high pitched moans, which he find fucking hot, didn't help him one bit, but he didn't want to end it like this, he wanted to see Louis pretty face distorting when he came, and Louis wished just the same. So harry pulled out, earning a whine from the smaller boy and entering the bathroom with the other boy, turning on the shower and pulling Louis alongside. A moan escaped Louis' lips when Harry roughly shoved him against the wall, the water just touching his feet.  
„You like that huh? Being manhandled and cock up your arse.“ Harry hotly whispered into Louis ear with a raspy voice, turning Louis on even more – if that's even possible- before sucking bruises onto Louis' skin on his neck and shoulder.  
„fuck yes“ Louis chocked out and felt being lifted up by Harry's big, strong hands and right then the taller boy's thick cock was shoved back into Louis' tight ass. Louis held onto Harry's shoulder while he's being held up. The other male was pounding into him hard, groaning and panting with every thrust, making sure to hit Louis prostate every now and then to hear these high pitched moans he learned to love in the last 45 minutes.   
„Fuck yes, Harry. Oh god so good.“ louis praised, meeting Harry's thrusts. Both boys were panting heavily when Harry was close again and he changed his angle to hit Louis prostate.  
„I will make you come untouched, you heard?“ Harry growled and Louis nodded, unable to talk because his moaning preoccupied his mouth. And Harry thought the way Louis looked all wrecked and fucked was the hottest thing he's ever seen, he pounded into him a few more times before both boys were coming hard, harder than ever in their lives, and Harry's knees went weak and he managed to not let Louis fall and they both sat down, still panting and trying to come down from their blind blowing orgasm. Louis was the first to break the silence.  
„Wow, that was.. amazing“ He said, an amused smile plastered on his face.  
Harry could only hum his agreement before he stood up to help Louis, cleaning them both off under the water of the shower. When they were finished they both dried themselves with a towel and Louis' ass was sore but he wouldn't admit that anyway so he acted as if there wasn't a stinging pain everytime he bent down to dry his feet and legs. But when he finsihed, things got a little awkward, because usually his one-night-stands would leave his flat not the other way around. „Uh, I'll just grab my clothes, I'll find my way out.. and thank you for the um sex you know“ Louis mumbled, about to leave the bathroom but Harry was irritated and confused.  
„Where are you going?“ He asked, confusion clear in his voice  
„Um, home I guess?“ Louis looked at Harry and saw hurt and disappointment or maybe it was just some sort of 'yeah hurry the fuck up and get out', he didn't know.  
„No, please stay..um only if you want, of course.“ he looked down at his feet, unsure of himself and why Louis wanted to leave him.  
Louis smiled at Harry. „Okay“ he breathed.  
„Yeah?“ Harry's eyes lit up with hope.  
„Yeah.“ and with that the boy exited into Harry's bedroom and if they stole kisses then it happened, but they weren't ones to complain.


End file.
